ozzyanddrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozzy
'''Osmosis Jones (or Ozzy for short) '''is one of the main protagonist and characters of the movie Osmosis Jones and the spin-off series Ozzy and Drix. Appearance Ozzy is shown to be a white bloodcell with a small beard, wearing a white undershirt, with a short black and grey jacket, grey pants and black shoes. History Before Osmosis Jones Before the movie, Ozzy grew up in a poor neighborhood in the city of Frank. Years later, he became a policemen to follow his great-grandfather legacy. One day while working security in the stomach, Ozzy saw some remaining bacteria emerge from some oysters that Frank ate off a kid's project at his daughter's science fair. But seeing that there was no time to call for back up, Ozzy pressed the "Puke" Button and got rid of the Bacteria. Unfortunately it also caused Frank to vomit on the teacher, become the town laughingstock, get him fired from his job at the tea factory and became an embarrassment to his daughter. Because he caused all this misfortune for Frank, Ozzy got suspended and has been placed on out-of-the-way patrols for performing unnecessary measures. Osmosis Jones Ozzy first appeared in the movie when he and a pilot are assigned to the mouth of Frank to fight against germs entering the body via ingestion after he induced Frank to vomit all over Shane's teacher, Mrs. Boyd, which was considered a false alarm because he had been the only one to suspect an incoming pathological threat. When one of the gems hijacked a squad car, Ozzy and the pilot are pulled into the lungs by a massive yawn while in pursuit. After the germs evade capture and pass into "Immunity's" jurisdiction, Ozzy disobeys direct orders while pursuing the germ on foot and accidentally triggers a major cramp in Frank's leg. Later Ozzy was being mocked by his fellow policemen and Ozzy tried to make up a story that the germ was huge, but while telling the story, the germ was captured and Ozzy was laughed at again. Suddenly Ozzy was called into the office of the police chief. After yelling at him for his disrespect to his authority, Ozzy was given one last chance, this time he had to go to the stomach to await his new partner, Drix, a cold tablet. While investigating a damaged saliva boat, a germ speaks in Spanish about "he" is coming. He calls the nucleus's assistant and she tells him what the germ was talking about means "The Red Death," much to his confession. At the nose, the dam breaks and Ozzy sees a virus named Thrax. He tells the mayor but he wants Ozzy to keep it a secret. Drix stays with Ozzy after hearing about his problems. They meet a reformed germ and learn that Thrax is a deadly virus and he's working on something big. They go to the Zit, disguised themselves, and Ozzy goes to the germ meeting. Thrax reveals that he plans to kill Frank within 48 hours by taking one of his DNA beads. Ozzy and Drix accidentally reveal themselves and throw a grenade of medication at Thrax and his men. Personality An urban and funky white blood cell with little respect for authority and the main protagonist of the show. He works as a private-eye in the city of Hector. He and Drix were originally from the city of Frank, the character portrayed in the movie, although they were transferred to Hector through a mosquito while chasing a scarlet fever virus aptly named Scarlet. As most crime-fighting heroes do, Ozzy has a nearly unlimited arsenal of smart remarks that he uses frequently when fighting viruses and bacteria, as well as sarcasm for anyone else. Category:Males Category:White Blood Cell Category:Heroes Category:Living